Cynthia Exment
Summary Cynthia Exment is a magician and the leader of the United Kingdom's Royal Astronomical Research Organization. Manipulating the events around the Amakusa Church's test to join Necessarius and other organizations, Cynthia's goal was to create a situation to force England to abandon the Magic Side and join the Science Side. While initially thought to be because of a desire to continue their astronomical research from a scientific approach, as she fought her Itsuwa realized that Cynthia descended from the Amakusa Christians that had fled Japan on Dutch ships during the time they were being oppressed, and she was acting on her and her ancestors' desire to return to Japan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, at least 8-B with magic, likely higher Name: Cynthia Exment Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, Magician, Leader of the Royal Astronomical Research Organization and the Amakusa Christian Church Overseas Branch Powers and Abilities: Magic, can use ley lines to destroy all magical items and temples in an area, weapon transformation, expert in the use of various weapons like staffs, swords, hammers, spears, etc; lightning magic, barrier magic, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Street level physically, at least City Block level with magic, likely higher (Easily overpowered Itsuwa and other Amakusa members and Necessarius magicians, she was confident on being able to destroy the British Museum with her magic and considered the idea of killing Elizard possible) Speed: Peak Human, likely Supersonic with magic (Faster than Itsuwa) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class, City Block Class with magic Durability: Street level, likely at least City Block level with magic (Easily blocked Itsuwa's attacks) Stamina: High, can match Itsuwa in a fight Range: At least tens of meters with magic and ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Wooden staff Intelligence: High, described as a genius. She's the leader of an important magical organization, manipulated several organizations and events to gain access to the magical items in the British Museum and developed a spell that can destroy every temple, spiritual item and magical device in a radius of 20km Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, another Amakusa can copy her movements and magic to gain the same power as her Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Amakusa Style's Magic/Combat:' As a member of the Amakusa Church Overseas Branch, Cynthia is skilled on a brand of Idol Theory that allows her to incorporate magic symbolism hidden in her body movement and the actions and mannerisms that occur naturally in a battle to cast magic. Cynthia carries a small wooden staff, resembling a bamboo cane, seemingly possessing little threat. Truly, the staff itself is a weak magic item and its ability it's very simple: it changes shape based on its wielder's will, based on similar legends all around the world of items that change form. However, the staff is capable of intercepting the transmission of data from the British Museum and allow Cynthia to read it in order to acquire data on the spiritual items within. After obtaining this data, it can easily replicate the form and powers of those spiritual items, changing shape in an organic-looking fashion like a tree growing on fast forward. **'Weapon Transformations:' ***'Spear:' A spear that fires a bolt of lightning from its tip. ***'Hands:' An unknown item that creates countless hands growing from the ground that grabs and drags an enemy down into the earth. ***'Japanese Sword:' A Japanese-looking wooden sword with a razor-like carved animal bone attached, capable of cutting straight through Itsuwa and Tsushima's weapons and release a ranged attack with a roaring thunder. ***'Others:' Other spiritual items copied by Cynthia include a round stone shield, a wooden club, a rainbow-colored bow, a stone axe, a trident and a large hammer. **'Barrier Magic:' Cynthia is capable of creating an invisible wall to block enemy attacks. **'St. George's Spell:' Cynthia put together a spell derived from St. George's fate. When activated, it thoroughly destroys every temple, spiritual item, and other magical devices within 20km, similar as to how the Roman priests who urged St. George to renounce his faith were killed and had their temples destroyed by "something" like a meteor falling from the heavens, answering his prayers. The spell is sent to the area by ley lines and can have more than one target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Spear Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Trident Users Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8